


Spies Day Off

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, Breakfast in Bed, Cats, Days Off, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spies Need Days Off Too, fall - Freeform, spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: After months of not being able to have the same day off. Merlin and Eggsy finally enjoy some overdue time together.





	Spies Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn is probably my favorite season of all. So, wrote a one-shot of my favorite ship and autumn. On their day off, of course.  
> Hope you all enjoy <3

The smells of a traditional fry-up woke Eggsy, smiling to himself, he curled into the duvet more. Apparently, his husband was going to spoil him on their day off. Which it had been the first time in four months they actually synced up, and maybe that had to do with Eggsy and Merlin demanding Harry arrange it. It wasn’t like the agency would burst into flames if both Galahad and their Quartermaster weren’t present. Deciding not to jinx it, Eggsy squashed that thought quickly.

Turning to the noise of nails against the hardwood, Eggsy leaned over the edge and scooped JB up with him. Allowing his companion to burrow under the covers as well, Merlin would yell at him for it later. Eggsy didn’t care as he snuggled the pug closer, giggling from the little licks JB was bestowing on him. As if Sparrow could sense being left out, the black cat hopped on the bed, circling twice to lay her arse in JB’s face.

“Be nicer to your brother,” Eggsy chided, giving the feline a few strokes, she only purred scooting further back. His dog was all but on his chest with how close he had gotten, some things never changed, Eggsy thought. Nuzzling against JB’s fur, Eggsy closed his eyes.

“Well, what do we have here?” Eggsy heard his husband tut, he must have fallen asleep.

“Comfy,” Eggsy murmured. Sparrow had moved from her spot to curl herself against Eggsy.

Merlin shooed the animals away, pausing to give his cat an affectionate ear scratch, “Up with ye, breakfast will get cold.”

Rubbing his palms together, Eggsy rested his back against the headboard, “What’s the occasion?” He asked as a tray was placed in front of him, and lord help him there was coffee there. Holding it close, Eggsy inhaled the aroma of the spread before him. Soft lips against his, Eggsy returned the gesture happily.

“Can’t a husband just do something for his love?” Merlin questioned, sliding in next to Eggsy.

“Of course, won’t hear me complaining none,” Eggsy does a little shimmy, something that had become a habit whenever Merlin made his favorite meal. The telly going on to the local BBC news, they both tucked in. It had been what felt like years since Eggsy has enjoyed a calm morning with his husband. Eggsy occasionally fed Merlin a bite off of his plate, accepting a few given to him as well, and his husband didn’t even say anything when he snuck some pieces of sausage to JB.

Cuddling in close once they were finished, Eggsy brought JB back into bed with them. Catching the sideways glance Merlin gave him, Eggsy sighed and called Sparrow to join the pile. He ignored the smug smile on his husband’s face, as their other fur child settled in on Merlin’s lap, in favor of a kiss. Moving closer into his husband’s space, humming with contentment as he was enveloped in Merlin’s grasp. Resting his head on Merlin’s shoulder, Eggsy began to drift listening to the beat of his husband’s heart.

*

“Love,” Merlin whispered, cradling Eggsy close, he began to kiss him. A few light pecks at first, turning into little filthy ones. Slipping his tongue through the soft lips, smiling once Eggsy kissed him back. His heart swelled with love for his husband, soft eyes gazing up at him. And just there, Merlin could see the world in those blue-green eyes.

“What?” Eggsy asked, tipping his face into the warmth of Merlin’s neck. Trailing kisses up, catching Merlin’s earlobe between his teeth, sucking lightly. Arousal growing deep in his stomach, as Merlin trapped his mouth against his. It was soft and slow, turning needy quickly.

Guiding Eggsy down into a lying position, Merlin hovered over him, feeling the erection against his groin. Slowly grinding himself against Eggsy, his hand cupping Eggsy’s jaw. Pausing for a moment of air, Merlin took his husband’s lips against his again. Pressing himself further against Eggsy, their cocks rubbing against one another through their pajama bottoms. Their breath coming quicker, separating to watch the sated look on Eggsy’s face. Enjoying the way his eyes fluttered with each rock of his hips.

“Fuck,” Eggsy gasped, hands finding Merlin’s skin, raking his nails over his neck. Adding his own movements, Eggsy inclined his body to add more friction. Panting, sweat forming on his brow, Eggsy lifted up stealing another kiss. It shouldn’t be considered as such, as Merlin met him with just as much earnest. Their bodies moved together, faster, harder, his head swooning from the impending orgasm. Holding onto Merlin’s shoulders, Eggsy choked out a moan, spilling over, come filling his boxers.

The warmth of his husband’s arousal against his groin, had Merlin stilling with his orgasm, soaking his own clothing. Bowing his head, placing it against Eggsy’s while his breathing returned to normal. Slumping forward, Merlin snaked an arm under Eggsy’s neck. Their chests touching, as they came down from their climax, Merlin rubbed soothing circles over Eggsy’s damp back.

The weight of lips against his head, “Been a bit since we’ve done that.” Eggsy trailed a finger over the sculpted muscles of his husband’s abs.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, inhaling the sweet scent of Eggsy’s hair. He carded fingers through the sleep mussed waves, a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“You keep doing that and I’ll fall asleep again,” Eggsy said softly, completely spent from their escapades, the tingle he felt on his scalp with each stroke of his husband’s hand. Coupled with the steady sound of Merlin’s breathing, Eggsy was sure he’d find unconsciousness again.

Another kiss, “So sleep.” Merlin suggested lightly, “Not like we have anywhere to be today. And I’m quite content with holding ye here.”

Eggsy chuckled, “You can’t be saying sappy shite like that.” But he peered up, thumb stroking over Merlin’s cheekbone, “I love you.”

“As I love ye, always,” Merlin assured him, tightening his hold on Eggsy, he started to hum. He began to rock soothingly, smiling when he heard Eggsy’s breathing even out with sleep.

*

After being woken up a second time that morning, Eggsy had a long, hot shower with Merlin. Deciding to dress in dark blue jeans, and the cream cable knitted sweater, that Harry gifted him last Christmas, Eggsy joined Merlin in the foyer.

“Figured we could take a walk around Hyde Park with JB,” Merlin said, having JB leashed and ready to go.

Slipping on his trainers, “Yeah, sounds good.”

The weather was just right, they didn’t need jackets or scarves while venturing through the park. Eggsy’s arm weaved in with Merlin’s, they walked along the paved path, the grass covered with yellows, reds, and oranges of the fallen leaves. The breeze blowing through, carrying the scent of crisp leaves with it. Squinting his eyes against the sun, Eggsy surveyed the clear blue skies, with scattered white clouds above.

“We really need to rake our yard,” Eggsy mused observing their surroundings, as they waited for the dog to mark a tree. Sweeping a leaf off of the hunter green sweater of his husband’s shoulder, “Think we should do that when we get home.”

“I suppose ye are right,” Merlin frowned thinking about the condition of their backyard. They made a few more laps around the park, stopping at a local coffee shop before heading home. Merlin linked their fingers together, occasionally brushing his thumb over Eggsy’s smooth skin.

Sparrow complaining at Merlin’s feet, once they were through the door, “We weren’t gone long.” He bent down giving her a pet, running his hand along her back, lightly pulling at her tail. Which earned him a delightful meow, and a headbutt to his shin.

“She’s needy,” Eggsy noted, heading to the kitchen, “Come on.” Eggsy called for JB, waiting for Merlin at the back door. Grabbing two rakes from the shed, Eggsy handed one to his husband. They made quick work of it, and soon enough were warm from their chore. Eggsy finished with his half of the lawn, watching Merlin get his last pile together. Smiling to himself, Eggsy had a thought.

Merlin completed his task, turning to see if Eggsy was done as well. Not finding him, Merlin frowned as his eyes swept the yard. He hadn’t heard Eggsy enter the house, he would have noticed that. Before he could turn all the way around, Merlin had a body on his back pulling him down. He landed in the pile of leaves, “Where the hell did ye come from?” Wrestling Eggsy into his hold.

“Was just behind you the whole time,” Eggsy laughed.

The sound brought warmth to Merlin’s heart, how easy it sounded and carefree, “Pest.” Merlin accused affectionately, giving him a peck to his nose.

“But a cute one,” Eggsy claimed cheekily, letting out a squeak when Merlin pinched his arse.

“Aye, a cute pest,” He agreed. “My pest,” Merlin said firmly, sitting up, grabbing an arm full of the raked leaves. He tossed them onto Eggsy, easily dodging his husband as he attempted to wrangle him into the pile. “Gotta be quicker lad,” Merlin teased, tumbling backward as Eggsy pounced him. Smoothing his palm through Eggsy’s hair, he lifted up for a kiss, cool lips against his own.

Stradling Merlin, Eggsy bent down, face just inches from his husband’s, “Quick enough for you?” He challenged, wagging his eyebrows.

Straightening out his glasses, Merlin smiled widely, “Aye.” Studying the colors of the sky as it headed into the evening, a breeze rolled through, causing a shiver to run through himself and Eggsy.

“Let’s go,” Merlin said, sitting up. Grabbing a hold of Eggsy’s hand, Merlin pulled him to stand with him. Heading into the house, Merlin called for the dog, “Go light a fire.” He suggested, giving his husband’s hip a squeeze.

“Alright,” Eggsy wandered into the front room. Getting the fireplace going, he warmed his hands against the low flame. Hearing a hiss from the corner, narrowing eyes on Sparrow, who was taking claim of JB’s bed, “Hey.” He said and swore the cat raised her nose to him, only Merlin’s cat would have sass. He watched as JB attempted to curl himself into her smaller pet bed.

“Fighting over the bed again,” Merlin entered the sitting room, placing two mugs onto the coffee table. “Here,” he said, offering up the wool socks he had grabbed out of their room.

Eggsy quickly snatched his, not bothering to take off the pair he had and slipped them on. Enjoying how toasty warm his feet felt, “What’s in there?” He sniffed, it smelled of spices and berries.

“Spiced mulled wine,” Merlin said as he settled onto the sofa, taking a long sip. Humming at the feeling of the hot liquid trail down his throat, “Perfect.” He smiled, looking up at the way Eggsy had his nose scrunched. Merlin rolled his eyes, “Ye like my recipe.”

“Mm,” Eggsy pursed his lips, deciding to join his husband. “Don’t know about this,” he eyed it skeptically, watching the way the orange slice bobbed in the cup. Taking out his cinnamon stick, he placed it into Merlin’s, “Hate those things. It’s like licking a candle.”

Merlin’s eyebrows shot up, “Now who said ye needed to lick it?”

Tucking himself under Merlin’s arm, Eggsy cupped his hands around the now warm mug, “Was curious to see how they tasted. It was nasty.” He stuck his tongue out to further prove his distaste.

Placing his on the end table, Merlin grabbed the well worn afghan from the back of the couch, draping them both. He wished he had taken up crocheting, Merlin would have to take it somewhere to be mended. His gran having made it for his mother, who gave it to him when he moved to London. Thinking of his family, Merlin figured it was time to go see his parent’s again or fly them in. Returning to his drink, “We should have my parents over for Christmas.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy perked up, he always enjoyed his in-laws. Figuring he could have gotten worse, and with the way his mum and husband had hit it off at first, Eggsy considered himself lucky.

“Ma would like it, plus, could ask for her help with the afghan. Old thing has seen better days,” Merlin sighed mournfully.

Eggsy refrained from mentioning he had gotten ahold of Merlin’s mum for a special Christmas gift, “We’ll call them tomorrow then.” He thought about it more, “Maybe have your brother and sister too?”

“The whole family?” Merlin’s voice rose a few octaves, it had been years since his whole family had been together under one roof. Luck had it that they had a home big enough to house the lot of them.

“Why not?” Eggsy kissed the underside of his jaw, “I enjoy the way your brother teases you.” He almost spilled his wine trying to get away from the poke Merlin gave him.

“I’m sure ye do,” Merlin grumbled, he hated being the youngest. He smiled when Eggsy snuggled closer.

“Read to me?” He asked, reaching forward for the old copy of Valley of the Dolls by Jacqueline Susann. Eggsy handed it to Merlin’s waiting hand, “I like listening to your voice.” His face heating with the confession, not like he hasn’t told Merlin this before.

“Of course,” Merlin answered easily, reading where they left off just the other day. He was three pages in when Sparrow decided to hop onto his lap, hugging Eggsy closer as his husband began to mindlessly stroke her black fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on Tumblr: @Eggsyobsessed


End file.
